


Memorium

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed couldn't stand the dazed expression on her face. <br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorium

* * *

Winry was curled up on the sofa, Den's collar in her hands, and Ed couldn't stand the dazed expression on her face. Her eyes were still red from the tears she'd cried earlier, tears that had eventually dried but had left tracks down her cheeks.

They both knew everything died – that it was part of life – but Den had seemed destined to go on forever. The dog had been there before Ed's mom had died, through the attempt to bring her back to life, had helped Ed realize he could learn to use his automail if a dog could, had welcomed Al and him home so many times, survived the Promised Day and the two years the Elric brothers had spent recuperating in Rezembool after all their journeying. It didn't seem right that Den was gone.

Ed sat on the sofa next to Winry, putting an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to his chest. She didn't protest, gaze trained on the collar. Ed leaned his chin on the top of Winry's head, trying to think of something to say that didn't sound stupid or repetitive and couldn't come up with anything. Instead, he embraced Winry, wishing he could leech the sorrow away from her.

She laid the collar aside and hugged him back and, for the moment, Ed knew, that was enough.

* * *


End file.
